hbanarchistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Nyankou
Lore Yuuki Nyankou is the son of Hikari Nyankou and Michael Addams; making him half Japanese, half American. Because of a conflict involving his mother becoming a cognizant, and killing her husband because of the several years of abuse he had put her through. This lead Yuuki to be put into an orphanage, because Hikari was deemed an "unfit" parent. Yuuki was too little to understand what was going on, so he doesn't really remember what went on if you were to ask him. Once taken in by the orphanage, Yuuki took a liking to a new mother-figure, a humanoid robot going by the name of Mary. She protected him, and eventually began to help him train his magical abilities. Once he turned sixteen, Mary forced him to get a job, so he decided to work at a local coffee shop. At this job, he met Hana, and the two quickly became friends. She eventually confessed, and the two begun dating. Eventually, the two had a falling out, but that's for another time. Yuuki currently lives in Japan with his adopted daughter Keiko. He's technically an Anarchist, but he isn't usually part of their main lines of business. He currently works in a Japanese Bar known as High Rise, run by the marvelous Dana Zane. Appearance Yuuki stands at about 6' tall, and is fairly thin, but not sickly thin. He normally keeps his hair long, and naturally coloured. He has his ears pierced, as well as several piercings on his face; he just chooses not to fill those holes. He normally wears plain clothing, usually grays or blacks. Skills Weaponry Yuuki fights with a katana, which is named Yamato (Reference: Devil May Cry). However, it is also known that his blade is something known as a Zanpakutou, a sword made to slay demonic creatures. His blade has three different forms, known as the standard form, Shinkai, and Bankai. However, there is a certain gimmick to Yuuki's sword. He cannot physically unsheathe the blade unless the Shinkai Release is active. Once the sword is drawn, his blade emits enormous spiritual energy, which makes each attack devastatingly powerful. However, after a single strike, sometimes two if he's lucky, Yuuki has to return his blade to the sheath in order to charge its energy. The standard form is only active when the sword is sheathed. Upon the Shinkai Release, Yuuki can draw his blade, and perform 1-2 strikes. However, once Yuuki activates the Bankai Release, his blade transforms into a one-handed straight sword. In this form, every time Yuuki swings the sword, the blade glows with spirit energy. Once the Bankai is activated, the Yamato is significantly lighter than in its previous two forms. Magic Yuuki is a skilled user of wind magic. He uses different skills to do a handful of different attacks, from creating ranged blades of energy to almost plagiarizing the Rasengan from Naruto. He also tends to be able to mask his presence, so that he's practically not even there.